disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mighty Ducks (serie)
thumb|300px Mighty Ducks, (Conocida como Los campeones de disney en Latinoamerica y Patos Poderosos en España) es una serie de televisión de dibujos animados estadounidense de disney ,fue producida por los estudios Disney y emitida entre el 07 de septiembre de 1996 y 10 de enero de 1997 en la red de ABC en Mexico por Azteca 7 de TV Azteca rival de Mad About You por Televisa Canal 9 .Basada en la película Los Campeones ( The Mighty Ducks ) y Los Campeones 2 (The Mighty Ducks 2) y el equipo de hockey de Anaheim Ducks . Argumento Este es un equipo de jugadores de hockey formado por los patos con la postura humana,expertos en este deporte y secretamente luchan contra peligrosas amenazas del espacio exterior. Personajes * Wildwing Flashblade:Salvados por Canard de nuevo en Puckworld, él es el líder de los Patos y fuera del hielo. En un principio quiso a hacerse cargo después de Canard , finalmente llega a aceptar el liderazgo. * Nosedive Flashblade:El hermano menor de Wildwing, que inicialmente no estaba destinado a ser parte de la resistencia de Canard. * Duke L'Orange:Un famoso ladrón de joyas en Puckworld,aunque duke cambió su forma de batalla Señor Dragaunus. Duque ha utilizado un Blaster Puck en algunos episodios, pero sobre todo utiliza una espada de oro llamado Ducksaber (a veces sólo un "sable"). * Mallory McMallard:Mallory es un ardiente cabeza roja que está bien aprendido en la versión Puckworld de las artes marciales , aunque la mayoría de las veces se contenta con sólo usar un Blaster Puck. * Tanya Vanderflock: Ella es buena con la mecánica y se utiliza el Omnitool en la muñeca con muchos de sus proyectos. A pesar de su intelecto, que tiene alergias mal, no tiene confianza, tiene una personalidad suave, y no es tan buen luchador como los otros patos. * Marque "Grin" Hardwing:Un súper Goliat fuerte con un Zen -como la filosofía. A diferencia del estereotipo de la gente fuerte, Grin es sabio y no deja que su ira se sobrepasa. * Canard Thunderbeak:Canard Thunderbeak era el mejor amigo Wildwing, y el restante único sobreviviente de la Resistencia de Puckworld (o eso pensamos). Villanos * Lord Dragaunus: El líder de los Saurios, Dragaunus es malo, grande, fuerte y puede respirar fuego. Él no está por encima de trabajar con seres humanos e incluso los extranjeros en su búsqueda de la dominación del mundo. * Siege: Siege es un soldado que es agresivo y tiene un odio fuerte para los patos (en particular, Grin, debido a que el pato grande ser capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara con él sobre una base diaria y por lo general gana o dibujar en la lucha). * Chameleon:Un cambiaformas que es capaz de aumentar o disminuir su fuerza, tamaño y destreza en función de sus transformaciones. Lista de Episodios # The First Face-Off: Part 1 # The First Face-Off: Part 2 # A Traitor Among Us # Zap Attack # Phil in the Blank # Power Play # Dungeons and Ducks # Take Me to Your Leader # The Human Factor # Beak to the Future # Microducks # Beaks vs B.R.A.W.N. # Jurassic Puck # The Return of Dr. Droid # Mondo-Man # Puck Fiction # Monster Rally # Buzz Blitzman—Mighty Duck # Bringing Down Baby # Mad Quacks Beyond Hockeydome # The Final Face-Off # The Iced Ducks Cometh # The Most Dangerous Duck Hunt # The Return of Asteroth # Duck Hard # To Catch a Duck Categoría:Series Categoría:The Disney Afternoon Categoría:Mighty Ducks Categoría:Series de animación